Hunters commonly hunt from elevated tree stands. The tree stands help hunters to remain hidden from game and give the hunter a greater field of view. Ladder stands are one type of tree stands. Climbing stands and lock-on stands are other common types of tree stands.
However, tree stands do offer some disadvantages. The stands typically have no camouflage to break up the outline or silhouette of the stand and the hunter. A hunter in the stand is easily visible to game animals which are close to the stand and look up, and the hunter is in the line of sight of animals that are far from the stand. Game animals can easily detect movement, and a hunter in a tree stand must remain motionless for long periods of time.
One way hunters avoid detection is to climb higher in a tree, but this practice can be dangerous and can make it difficult to access the tree stand. Other options to stay undetected include forming some type of blind in the tree stand. Prior art blinds include loose burlap or other fabric wrapped around the tree stand. This method of concealment is disadvantageous because it can be tedious to install, limits a hunter's vision, and limits the hunter's ability to aim their firearm or bow at game animals. Other prior art blinds—such as the blind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,334—are better adapted to fit a tree stand but are still disadvantageous because they limit a user's ability to see out of the blind and still limit the user's ability to take aim at game animals that are on the move like game birds flying overhead.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device to allow hunters to easily camouflage a tree stand while still retaining a wide field of vision and the ability to take aim at game animals in any direction.